herofandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Heisei)
Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira) is an irradiated dinosaur kaiju who first appeared in the 1984 film, The Return of Godzilla. He is the main anti-heroic protagonist of the entire Heisei series. Origin Godzilla was originally a dinosaur known as Godzillasaurus, living on Lagos Island in the Marshall Islands. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, when the Futurians, who thought there was only one Godzilla, not knowing the one that appeared in 1954 was a separate individual, attempted to erase Godzilla from existence by moving the Godzillasaurus off the island to the Bering Sea, where they presumed it would die far from nuclear testing, they ended up unintentionally creating the Godzilla of the series in the first place, as a nuclear submarine crashed in the dinosaur's vicinity sometime prior to 1984, transforming it into Godzilla. Personality Godzilla is a sympathetic and tragic being who is simply lost in human civilization and trying to survive, causing destruction as a consequence. History ''The Return of Godzilla'' Godzilla was awakened by a volcanic eruption at Daikoku Island, and has destroyed the Japanese fishing vessel Yahata-Maru. Godzilla later appeared at Mihama and attacked the nuclear power plant there. While feeding on the reactor, Godzilla suddenly left and followed a flock of birds out to sea. Godzilla later emerged from the sea and began to approach Tokyo Bay. The JSDF attempted to fend off against the monster, but failed, and Godzilla then began to rampage across the city. The Super X was sent to combat against Godzilla, and after Super X uses flares to distract Godzilla and also fired cadmium shells down his throat as he roared, Godzilla heart had stopped and the monster ended up collapsing against a skyscraper. Godzilla was eventually reawakened after radiation showered down onto the monster when two nuclear missiles collided in outer space. The Super X once again tried to stop Godzilla again, only to this time fail. However, Godzilla was eventually lured away from Tokyo all the way to Mt. Mihara, thanks to a magnetic wave transmitter, where the monster was imprisoned into the mouth of the volcano. ''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' After five years of being imprisoned inside Mount Mihara, Godzilla eventually came out of the volcano, and made his way towards Lake Ashi. The JSDF and Super X2 were deployed to combat the monster, but they all failed. Eventually, Godzilla arrived and stared at Biollante, a creature spliced with his cells and a rose's, making the panick and begin to attack him, causing the two monsters to fight. Godzilla eventually emerged victorious by blasting Biollante at her to hemorrhage, causing it to erupt in flames. Biollante broke apart into spores of energy and floated into space, while Godzilla returned to the ocean. Godzilla later appeared in Osaka, and began to rampage across the city, the Super X2 was deployed to distract Godzilla, and Godzilla eventually destroys it. Godzilla was then injected with the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria rockets, fired by Gondo, and Godzilla approached the building where Gondo was, with Gondo firing a rocket straight into his mouth and mocking him. Angered, Godzilla destroyed the building, killing Gondo in the process. Godzilla later arrives at Wakasa Bay, where he is assaulted by Maser Cannons and artificial lightning which raises his temperature, causing him to become weakened. Just then, Biollante's spores poured down from the sky and traveled underground. Biollante emerged from underground in her colossal final form, wiping out all of the JSDF's units and attacking Godzilla, resulting in the two monsters to fight again. Eventually, Godzilla tried to walk back to the sea, but collapsed headfirst into the water, while Biollante then broke apart into energy spores again and floated back to space. The water washing over Godzilla caused his temperature to decrease, and he regained enough strength to wade back into the ocean. ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' Godzilla encountered a nuclear submarine, which was sent to mutated the Godzillasaurs back into Godzilla to stop the Futurians and King Ghidorah while not knowing Godzilla was not erased from existence, and began to feed on it, curing his ANEB infection and causing him to grow 20 meters taller in height before eventually coming ashore in Hokkaido. King Ghidorah was sent to kill Godzilla by the Futurians, and the two monsters began to fight. At first King Ghidorah has the upper hand until Terasawa, Emmy and the reprogrammed M11 engaged an assault on MOTHER, destroying the computer controlling King Ghidorah, allowing Godzilla to gain the upper hand, eventually defeated King Ghidorah by severing his middle head with his blue spiral breath and blasted out his wings when he tried to flee, plummeting him into the ocean. Godzilla then proceeded to rampage across Japan, but was eventually stopped when King Ghidorah, now upgraded into Mecha-King Ghidorah, appeared and began to combat Godzilla, eventually using its electrical capture cables and machine hand to restrain Godzilla and carried him out to the sea. Godzilla, however, used his atomic breath on Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings, causing both monsters to plummet into the ocean. ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' Godzilla appeared near Adonoa Island, where a group of Japanese scientists had discovered an intact prehistoric egg and were under attack by Rodan. Godzilla came ashore on the island and battled with Rodan, buying time for the scientists to escape with the egg. Godzilla eventually defeats Rodan by firing his Atomic Breath at him, leaving him seemingly dead. Godzilla then began to follow the scientists and the egg back to Japan. Godzilla eventually came ashore on the coast of Japan and began heading to Kyoto, intent on finding and recovering the egg, which ahd already hatched into Baby Godzilla. G-Force then deploys Mechagodzilla to combat against Godzilla. When Mechagodzilla uses its shock anchors to electrocute Godzilla, Godzilla eventually reverses the electrical current, causing Mechagodzilla to short-circuit and fall, and Godzilla then continues his path towards Kyoto. Azusa and a few other humans hid Baby Godzilla in the building's basement until Godzilla finally left. Godzilla later reappeared to challenge Mechagodzilla and recover Baby Godzilla. Mechagodzilla eventually combined with the airship Garuda to form Super Mechagodzilla, and nearly killed Godzilla when Super Mechagodzilla fired its shock anchors directly at Godzilla's second brain, crippling the monster and sending him falling onto the ground, until Rodan, now as Fire Rodan, flew on top of Godzilla, and transferred his life force into him, resulting in his second brain to be restored, and Godzilla eventually defeats Super Mechagodzilla with his red spiral ray. After the battle, Godzilla approached Baby Godzilla, who cowered in fear. However, Miki Saegusa used her telepathic abilities to tell Baby to go away with Godzilla. Baby complied, and followed his new adoptive father out to sea. ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' Godzilla had taken up partial residence on the remote Birth Island, where his adoptive son, now grown in height and named Little Godzilla, spent all of his time. When SpaceGodzilla, an extraterrestrial clone of Godzilla, makes landing and attacks Little Godzilla, Godzilla combats against his clone, only to be defeated and Little Godzilla gets imprisoned in crystal. Enraged and determined to free his adopted son, Godzilla eventually chases after SpaceGodzilla, eventually reaching SpaceGodzilla at a crystal fortress in Fukuoka. SpaceGodzilla once again overpowers Godzilla, but Godzilla eventually realizes that SpaceGodzilla draws his power from the crystal spires he had placed all over the city as well as the Fukuoka Tower, which SpaceGodzilla had instilled with cosmic energy. With the help of M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Godzilla eventually destroys the Fukuoka Tower, reducing SpaceGodzilla's power and allowing Godzilla to put up a better fight. Godzilla eventually destroys both SpaceGodzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. with his red spiral ray and heads back to Birth Island. ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' A nuclear reaction in Godzilla's heart ignited uranium deposits on Birth Island, causing the island, along with Godzilla and his adopted son, to dissapear in a fiery explosion. Godzilla, now transformed into Burning Godzilla, emerges from the waters near Hong Kong and began rampaging across. It is later revealed that the Birth Island explosion had caused Godzilla to absorb a substantial amount of radiation, causing the nuclear fission in his heart to go out of control, and that if Godzilla continued to increase in power, he would explode, igniting the atmosphere and destroying the Earth. Godzilla then appeared in the Bungo Channel and began approaching the Ikata Nuclear Power Plant. The Super X3 was then deployed to stop Godzilla from reaching the nuclear plant, and the monster eventually stopped frozen by Super X3's freezer weapons. Godzilla eventually thawed out, but the fission in his heart appeared to be reducing. Although Godzilla's fission had now been brought under control, it is now revealed that his reactor was now overheating, and Godzilla will eventually undergo a nuclear meltdown, which would cause him to burn into the Earth's core and destroy the planet. Godzilla then reappeared near the Haneda Airport where he reunites with his adopted son, who was earlier revealed to have mutated into a sub-adult Godzilla by the Birth Island explosion, now named Godzilla Junior and had just defeated Destoroyah, a monster that was created from the Oxygen Destroyer a weapon which killed the first Godzilla, only to be interupted by Destoroyah, who had now entered its demonic final form, who knocked Godzilla onto the ground, grabbed Junior, dropping him onto the Ariake Coliseum and blasting him with his beam until he appeared to have die. Angered by his actions, Godzilla proceeds to attack Destoroyah, but Destoroyah used his tail pincer to drag Godzilla out to sea. However, Godzilla gets his way back to Destoroyah and takes him down with a few shots from his red spiral ray. Destoroyah then separated into multiple aggregate forms and swarmed Godzilla, only for Godzilla to defeat them with his nuclear pulse. Godzilla eventually reaches Godzilla Junior where he then attempts to breathe energy back into Junior, but nothing worked. Godzilla was then attacked again by Destoroyah, Godzilla manages to get back up, but his dorsal plates begin to melt, meaning it's almost time for the meltdown to occur. With Godzilla on the verge of melting down, his red spiral rays were strong enough to break part of Destoroyah's head and wound his shoulder, forcing the monster to attempt a retreat only to be finally taken down by G-Force's freezer weapons. With his son's killer now dead, Godzilla stood silently as his temperature reached critical, ready to die in peace. When his temperature reaches 1200 degrees Celsius, Godzilla's meltdown begins, and G-Force opened fire on Godzilla with all their freezer weapons as he melted down in an attempt to minimize the damage. Godzilla was finally dead, but G-Force could not prevent him from releasing catastrophic levels of radiation into the air, resulting in Tokyo being rendered uninhabitable. Just then, the radiation levels begin to decread, and it was later revealed that Godzilla Junior was still alive, and had absorbed all the radiation that was released when his father melted down, resulting in him becoming the new Godzilla. Gallery Godzilla-heisei.jpg|Godzilla as he appeared in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah GodzillaHeisei.jpg|Godzilla In Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla GVSG - Godzilla Protecting Little Godzilla.png|Godzilla protecting Little Godzilla from SpaceGodzilla thbg.jpg|Burning Godzilla Burning Godzilla.jpg GVD - Godzilla Crying.png|Godzilla roaring in agony after Destoroyah killed Godzilla Junior GVD - Godzilla Roaring Angerly At Destoroyah.png|Godzilla roaring furiously at Destoroyah for what he did to Godzilla Junior Godzilla-destoroya-screenshot.jpg|Godzilla fighting Destoroyah Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:On & Off Category:Sympathetic Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Deities Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Destructive Category:Symbolic Category:Universal Protection Category:Scapegoat Category:Predators Category:Ferals Category:Animals Category:Gentle Giants Category:Psychics Category:Famous Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Big Good Category:Prehistoric Category:Last of Kind Category:Unwanted Category:Aquatic Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Adventurers Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Force of Nature Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Heroes from the past Category:Titular Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Berserkers